Amor depredador
by SasuDaiii
Summary: Cuando Naruto sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrer su cuerpo con tanta desesperación supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal, sin embargo no puso resistencia, tan sólo dejo que este se expresará como sabía, sin palabras.


Cuando Naruto sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrer su cuerpo con tanta desesperación supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal, sin embargo, no puso resistencia, tan sólo dejo que este se expresará como sabía, sin palabras.

**SasuNaru**

Songfic

**Inspirada en la canción: Amor Depredador de la banda The Mills.**

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de: © Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic puede ser un poco controversial, pero quise experimentar con algo así luego de estar pasando por una ruptura emocional. Disfrútenlo

* * *

—Sasuke…

**Cada conexión trae otra vez**

**Lujuria y maldición**

**Cada sensación me hace rendir**

**Y vuelvo a la prisión**

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron contra sus dedos la piel expuesta cerca de sí, recorriendo duramente la espalda del Namikaze, quien inclinaba su rostro hacia tras, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el cabello de Sasuke. El Uchiha repartía besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, marcando así su piel, dejando rastro de que él estuvo ahí.

En ese momento Naruto entendió que algo iba mal, sumamente mal pero decidió callar; sabía de antemano que cada vez que Sasuke actuaba así, era para esconder algo, para silenciar con sus caricias lo que el atormentaba.

—Sasuke. —Gimió una vez su espalda se vio azotada contra la dura pared.

—Sh— Susurró contra su oído mientras tomando uno de los muslos del otro lo ubicaba alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó roncamente, mordiendo su labio inferior ásperamente, impidiendo el escapar de uno de los tantos gemidos que amenazaban con brotar.

—Nada—Aseguró desabrochando el pantalón del otro.

—S-Sasuke...—Murmuró Naruto intentando imitar un efusivo reproche.

La helada mano del moreno se coló en los pantalones del rubio, acariciando velozmente su erección.

**Nunca subestimes al rival**

**Cuando es tan delicado y tan letal**

**Que empiezas a entender**

**Es un animal**

**Te puede devorar, quizás**

**Mejor es no volverlo a repetir**

Los movimientos rítmicos provocaron el exhalar de grandes bocanadas de aire, exhaustivas, al igual que el cerrar fuerte de los ojos del menor, quien desde el empezar de dicha acción apoyo su cabeza en la árida pared tras él.

—Naruto—Dijo bajito el Uchiha contra el odio del otro, en un adolorido susurro, provocando el espasmo final indicando un recién expuesto orgasmo.

—Sasu… ¿Qué paso?

**Morir por ti**

**Tu cuerpo fue el veneno que bebí**

—Nada— Repitió al mismo tiempo que dirigía el cuerpo del otro contra la cama cerca de ambos—Te amo.

**Tan sutil, que empecé sin saber el juego**

Ambas bocas se unieron de inmediato, cerniéndose entre sí, provocando una triste sensación de despedida contra el pecho del rubio. Se palpaba tanta desesperación y lucha emocional, la sentía pero no preguntaría más — Te amo, Sasuke

**A veces solo buscas el dolor**

**Y caes por error**

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, al sentir el entrar del pene de Sasuke contra su entrada, entrometiéndose de golpe.

Naruto dejó escapar un aullido de sorpresa y entre sus largas pestañas lo observó sonreír.

El Uchiha limpió con la palma de su mano derecha la sudada frente de Naruto para luego besar suavemente la mejilla de este. Empezando de esta manera las eventualmente lentas embestidas.

**Sabes que hace daño al corazón**

**Amor depredador**

**Es un animal**

**Te quiere devorar, quizás**

**Mejor es no volverlo repetir**

**Morir por ti**

Las embestidas se tornaron fuertes con cada segundo, arremetiendo duramente, provocando el repetitivo golpe de Naruto contra el colchón.

—Sasuke… déjame tocarte— Farfulló Naruto entre gemidos, alzando una de sus manos hacia el rostro del otro. Este quien le sonrió nuevamente, tomo aquella mano entre una de las suyas y le proporcionó un dulce beso en la palma.

El rubio sólo logró sonrojarse.

**Tu cuerpo fue el veneno que bebí**

**Tan sutil, que empecé sin saber el juego**

Lo único que se escuchó después de eso fueron los ahogados gemidos escapados de la garganta de Naruto y lo roncos sonidos provenientes de Sasuke, al igual que el golpe seco de la cama rematando suavemente contra el piso, una y otra vez.

Luego una vez Naruto sintió el contraer de su interior y el orgasmo acercarse por enésima vez en el día, detalló el contraer confuso de las cejas de Sasuke y como este se acercaba para rozar con sus labios cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Empezando por los la frente, descendiendo por la nariz, acariciando después su pómulo izquierdo, sus labios y por ultimo su mejilla derecha.

En ese momento clave para su satisfacción sexual, Naruto olvidó toda preocupación, enterrando a su vez sus uñas contra la espalda del Uchiha, provocándole un ronco y excitado gemido.

—Más Sasu…ke— Y como siempre sucedía Sasuke encontraba aquel punto de éxtasis provocando un máximo placer en Naruto.

Las últimas embestidas fueron torpes y arrítmicas, indicando la llegada del orgasmo.

Una fuerte embestida se clavó en el ojiazul, notando toda la calidez de los restos del moreno dentro, al mismo tiempo que los de él esparcidos sobre sus estómagos. El sudor de la frente del Uchiha cayó en el pecho del Namikaze provocando así el salir de este del interior del rubio.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el otro, apoyando frente contra frente mirando entre sus pestañas los cerrados ojos de Naruto.

Sonrió de medio lado.

**Déjame**

**Volver a ser**

**El que fui**

**Otra vez**

—Sasuke—Susurró Naruto por enésima vez, aun sin abrir sus ojos. Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas y colocándose al otro lado de la cama, al lado izquierdo de Naruto, esperó— ¿Qué sucedió?

Este frunció el ceño y levantándose de la cama buscó en el piso su ropa desparramada; una vez se vistió completamente observó el desnudo cuerpo del rubio en la misma posición de antes y con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Me voy a… casar con Sakura

**Tu cuerpo fue el veneno que bebí**

**Morir por ti**

Lo último que sintió Naruto, acompañada de aquella opresión junto a su pecho fue los cálidos labios de Sasuke besar los suyos de manera desesperante y minutos después el sonido suave de la puerta al cerrarse.

**Un juego que me llevará hasta el fin**

**Tan sutil**

Así… que era esa la razón del actuar de Sasuke. Naruto retuvo dentro de sí las ganas de retener a Sasuke. Se había prometido así mismo que cuando este decidiese irse él lo dejaría marchar, sin importar cuan doloroso resultase.

**Que al morir**

**El cielo me abandona aquí**

**Sin ti**

Suspirante se puso de pie, sintiendo el recorrer espeso del semen por sus muslos. Luego se dirigió a la ventana, donde observo largamente como Sasuke quien se encontraba frente a su auto, se debatía entre entrar a este. Sonrió ante esto, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que viajaban recurrentes y parejas sobre sus mejillas.

Para finalmente observar a Sasuke el cual le dedicaba una última mirada, subirse al auto y conducir lejos de ahí.

**Vivir**

**No puedo**

**Tan sutil, que aposté lo que no podía perder.**

* * *

¿No paso casi nada, a que si? Pero que más da. Fue lindo escribirlo y si llegaron hasta aquí. ¡Perfecto!

Ahora la canción del fic: .com/watch?v=Jgf19jo0bBY Como mencione se llama amor depredador y es de la banda de mills, es hermosa, ¿cierto?

No olviden que sus opiniones son de suma importancia :D Saludes


End file.
